¿Qué paso con los dragones?
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Hipo narra la trágica perdida de todos en Berk. Aunque a veces recordar trae cosas buenas...


**Okay, Okay. Se que no me he pasado mucho por aqui últimamente. Pero es realmente dificil encontrar la inspiración cuando estas en medio de exámenes y eres algo así como una zombie estudiosa. Para el colmo creo que mis calificaciones bajaron. En fin le venía a recompensar todos esos días que estuve ausente con este fic. Como ya son vacaciones de Samana Santa puede que tenga mas tiempo de escribir y actualizar los fics. Por mientras esta historia.**

* * *

No se las causas de por que se fueron . Pero recuerdo bien el día en que empezó todo ... Y pensar que fue tan solo hace 10 años

~Flashback ~

Yo iba de regreso a mi casa,tenía 17 en ese entonces, hace unas pocas semanas que había comenzado a vivir ahí con Astrid. Regresaba de una de las "clases" que me daba mi padre para poder manejar bien al pueblo en unos años . La verdad no era muy divertido y parecía que Chimuelo pensaba lo mismo, los primeros días que mi padre me entretuvo con sus clases el se puso un poco fastidioso e hizo que mi padre se enfadara y pudiera irme mas rápido a hacer mis cosas. Desde ahí decidí hacerle otra ala artificial a Chimuelo para que pudiera irse solo, no es que no me gustara que mi padre me dejara salir antes por su culpa , es solo que mi padre suele enfurecerse mucho. Pero me di cuenta que deje de ver a mi amigo, lo veía muy poco ya que se iba por la mañana y regresaba en la noche o a veces no lo hacia, lo cual me preocupaba , pero me trataba de convencer a mi mismo de que "es su vida " o " consiguió un lugar mejor" . Pero justo hoy cuando iba llegando a mi casa vi a Chimuelo comiendo afuera de la casa, lo cual era muy extraño.

- Hola amigo- dije acariciandolo- Que extraño que vengas- seguí hablando como si me fuera a contestar- ¿ Quieres dar un vuelo?- le pregunte felizmente , hace tiempo que no me escapaba un rato con Chimuelo . El negó suavemente con la cabeza. Lo mire sorprendido , -¿ Será que ya se acostumbro a volar solo?- Me pregunte a mi mismo.

Repentinamente el se alejo de mi y me miro y después miro mi mano. Yo la estire recordando cuando nos conocimos el se acerco y yo lo mire confundido ¿ Que estaba haciendo ? Después se alejo y se fue corriendo y después voló . Tuve un mal presentimiento .

- Astrid me llevare a Tormenta un minuto ¿ Si ?- grite preguntando, ni espere a que respondiera monte el Nadder y me fui.

- ¿ para que ?- pregunto ella saliendo de la casa-¡ Hipo !- grito al verme alejarme. Trate de seguir a Chimuelo pero había mucha neblina aparte de que yo no podía ver empece a notar como Tormenta empezaba a desorientarse.

-" Solo se fue como siempre"- intente calmarme - Vamonos - le ordene a Tormenta al regresar no me sorprendió que Astrid estuviera esperandome para regañarme. Mientras me gritaba cosas inimaginables yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos.

- ¡ No lo vuelvas a hacer oíste !- grito Astrid - ¡ Es mi dragón !- dijo volteando a verme - ¿ Hipo ?- pregunto angustiada - ¿ Que sucede?- dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

- Es que Chimuelo se fue - le respondi simplemente - Siempre se va de seguro regre...-

la interrumpí - Es que no Astrid - dije algo molesto- Tengo un mal presentimiento, aparte se comporto muy extraño esta tarde

-¿ Vino en la tarde ?- pregunto extrañada

- Si pero no quiso ir a volar , y ..y

-¿ Y que ?- me dijo ella

- ¿ Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre como conocí a Chimuelo?- le dije suspirando - Si - Hoy hizo lo mismo, desde hay sentí que todo iba mal.

- De seguro solo fue coincidencia, hace días que no se veían tan solo fue un ataque de nostalgia-

- Si tal vez sea eso - dije no muy convencido ...

Esa noche espere a Chimuelo pero nunca llego . Me convencí a mi mismo que solo era de esos días en que no llegaba. Paso una semana y jamás llego . También pensé que como había empezado a vivir con Astrid y comenzar a controlar al pueblo el había pensado en que era mejor para que siguiera mi vida. O bueno eso era lo que me trataba de meter a la cabeza.

Unos días después comprobé que no era eso. Regrese a casa y al entrar vi a Astrid llorando.

- ¿ Que pasa ?- era MUY extraño verla así

- Tormenta se fue- dijo simplemente . Bueno simplemente es la misma razón que Chimuelo pensé .

Mis suposiciones eran falsas. Poco después los dragones de patán, Patapez y los gemelos se habían ido, hasta Heather vino a Berk porque todos los dragones de su isla se habían ido.

Y lo mismo paso aquí después de que los dragones de mis amigos se fueron, fueron los de todo el pueblo. Familia por familia se iban quedando sin dragones.

Y así después de uno meses. Berk volvió a ser como hace 300 años sin dragones ... Pero tampoco nos atacaron. Y nadie sabe porque se fueron.

~ Fin Flashback~

- ¿ Y Chimuelo no volvió ?- pregunto la pequeña chica de 4 años que estaba a mi lado. Para no decir mucho ella es Meredith, mi hija.

- No no lo hizo- dije con tristeza. El silencio se apodero de la habitación. Mire a Meredith tenía la cabeza gacha y una expresión de tristeza.

-Vamos pequeña, ¿No quieres jugar a algo?- le pregunte tratando de alegrarla.

-Bueno- me respondio sonriendo. La cargue sobre mi espalda hasta afuera voltee a mirarla sobre mi hombro, tenía una expresión rara, como en shock. Me arrodille sin dejar de verla y la baje de mi espalda.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunte ahora tomándola por los hombros.

-C-Chimuelo- dijo ella. En ese momento deje de mirarla y voltee la cabeza en la misma dirección a donde ella estaba mirando. Entonces lo vi, allí parado, mirando fijamente, estaba ese reptil que había sido mi mejor amigo.

-Chimuelo- repetí suavemente. - Chimuelo- ahora me Levante y camine hacia el-¡Chimuelo!- corrí y lo abrace.- ¡Por Thor, amigo!

-¡Tormenta!- oí a Astrid detrás de mi. Ella también se lanzó a abrazar al Nadder totalmente feliz y volteamos y vimos a los dragones de niestros amigos y nos dimos una mirada cómplice. Poco después Astrid y yo llevábamos a todos los dragones a la plaza mientras Meredith se encargaba de reunir a todos.

-¡Gorgontua!

-¡Balch, Belch!

-¡Dientepua!

Todos se reencontraron con sus dragones y yo y mi familia recibíamos agradecimientos de todos.

Aun desconozco las razones de su ida, pero ahora de que no lo volverán a hacer.

* * *

**Bueno pues como les dije arriba tal vez actualice pronto así que nos leemos luego. **

**PD:Para saber cuando publicare nuevo fic o capi denle like a mi recién creada página de Facebook :D es: Imaginationmai **


End file.
